


A Taste of Forever

by ofhopesanddreams



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhopesanddreams/pseuds/ofhopesanddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Bad Wolf Bay for the second time, Rose and the Doctor can't sleep as they come to terms with the turn of events neither of them expected.</p><p>Drabble based on the prompt from timepetalsprompts: Reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Forever

In a hotel somewhere in Norway, the Doctor and Rose were lying on a bed, unable to sleep. They were facing each other, the bedside lamp illuminating their faces in soft light. Long, trembling fingers ghosted over her face in disbelief before resting a hand against her cheek, thumb gently brushing away a tear as it fell. Rose released a shaky breath, reluctant to even blink for fear of him disappearing.

“I can’t believe you’re here. Is this a dream? Is it really you, Doctor?”

The Doctor’s throat convulsed as he fought to keep a strangled sob from escaping.

“This is real. It’s really me. We’re –“ his voice broke and he paused, taking a deep breath before whispering urgently, “- we’re really together again, and I’m never letting you go.”

Rose surged forward and pressed her lips to his, and his hand moved to tangle in her hair, cradling the back of her head as he responded with the same passion.

Their kiss tasted like forever as they breathed ‘I missed you’ and ‘I love you’ against each other’s lips.


End file.
